Paperplanes
by nadechiko-chan
Summary: "Un accident malheureux. Pur hasard. Juste un pur hasard. Ou peut être pas." Yaoi, M-preg.
1. Prologue

**Pairing :** Blaise x Ron Harry x Draco

**Ratting :** K+

**Note :** Je voulais faire un M-preg. J'ai fait un M-preg. Hum, je voudrais dire que je n'aime pas Hermione… Et je n'aime pas Harry non plus, mais bon. Je voulais écrire quelque chose d'assez plausible, pas de notre point de vu, mais du leurs. Aussi, j'ai pris en compte les événements du volume 7. L'histoire ce passe l'année après la bataille, sois 1 ans après. Ha ! J'ajoute que je suis une buse en orthographe, donc si une béta passe par la et se sent motivé(e ) de corriger et bien qu'elle se manifeste ! 8D Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

2 mounth ago.

La soirée battait sont plein. Plus que se que l'on avait imaginé d'ailleurs. Tout ces corps qui s'agitent au son de la musique, et elle. Elle au milieu de l'assemblé, levant les bras, sa robe légère flottant comme un voile tout autours de son corps… Ses cheveux en bataille, quelques mèches collant sur ses lèvres rosées et ses joues rougis d'avoir trop bus.

_« Pourquoi tu lui dis tout sa à lui alors que tu sors avec moi ? » Elle s'était contentée d'hausser les épaules de cet air exaspéré qu'elle avait souvent. « Sais pas. Ecoute Ron, avec lui je peu parler de chose que… Que toi tu n'es pas capable de comprendre c'est tout. » Il avait écarquillé les yeux, plus que choqué par cette révélation. Elle le lui faisait déjà comprendre, mais l'entendre faisait quand même un peu plus mal. Beaucoup plus mal. « Et je doit le prendre comment ? Oui d'accord Hermione, tu as toujours raison Hermione ? Ho va te faire foutre Hermione ! » Bien sur il n'avait pas dit tout sa. Il s'était contenté de le penser très fort et d'arrêter ses paroles à « comment ? ». Elle, elle avait ris, lui avait volé un baisé comme si de rien était, et puis elle était repartis se déchainer sur la piste de dance. _

Il sera le verre qu'il avait en main. Si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Il tourna la tête, soupirant, et se contenta de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, regardant ostensiblement la rue. Il faisait sombre, et seule quelques lumières éclairées la rue. Il vida son verre d'un coup en en attrapant un autre qu'il vida aussi tôt. Il se leva, la tête un peu lourde, et se dirigea vers une pièce plus isolée en titubant légèrement. Besoin de calme, et surtout, de ne pas la voir. Il inspira profondément en fermant la porte. Le bruit c'était tu d'un coup. Un sort d'insonorisation ? Il cligna un peu des yeux, la pièce avait une jolie lumière ambre, tamisé… Il ne savait pas que Neville avait se genre de pièce dans sa maison ? Il soupira, s'affalant sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Dur soirée ?

Il sursauta, tournant vivement la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix. Près de la fenêtre, contre le grand rideau. Grand, peut être une tête de plus que lui ? Des cheveux noirs, long, attaché en une queue de cheval faussement négligé. Les lumières ambre faisaient presque briller sa peau chocolat, et illuminé tout simplement ses yeux marron. Ron déglutit en se redressant rapidement.

- Zabini ? Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses ! Me fait plus jamais sa tu veux ?

Blaise ne pu empêcher un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha, pour finalement s'assoir dans un fauteuil non loin de celui du roux. Il haussa les épaules de façon je-m'en-fou-tiste en croisant ses jambes de façon très… Noble. Ron l'observa des pieds à la tête, sans aucune discrétion. Blaise leva un sourcil.

- T'es sur que sa va ? Ron ?

Ron leva un sourcil.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelle Ron ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaule de la part du noir. A Ron de lever un sourcil perplexe.

- Je pensais que tu serais dans les premiers à te déchainer sur la piste comme un joyeux Griffondor...

-T'avais tord. Et toi ? T'es pas partie comme le reste de t'es petits camarades ?

-Non tu vois.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer quelque chose, mais les mots tombèrent à plat dans le fond de sa gorge. Il était bien trop en colère, fatigué, pour parler plus. Et surtout, l'alcool lui montait doucement mais surement à la tête. Et les yeux bien trop perçants de Zabini… Blaise… Enfin soit, n'arrangez rien à son affaire. Il avait chaud. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- Quelle soirée de merde.

- Hm ? Je pensais que tu allé t'amuser au contraire. T'es amis… Ta… Copine.

Ron partis dans un petit rire nerveux en entendant tout cela. Il leva un peu la tête. Ses cheveux roux en bataille sur le devant de son visage, sa peau presque brillante, et ses yeux plus perçant que jamais. Blaise retint son souffle, sans détourner le regard. Il était un Serpentard. Un Serpentard fait face à toutes les situations.

- Tu sais quoi Za… hm. Blaise. Tu pense trop.

Blaise avait levé un sourcil à l'entente de son prénom. Ron souris malicieusement d'avoir réussis à le surprendre… Un peu. Il se releva totalement s'étirant avant de s'affaler un peu plus.

- Ma « copine », n'en a rien à foutre de ma gueule. Et mes « amis » … Je me demande même s'ils ont vu que je n'étais plus la. Je suis inutile. Négligeable et stupide. Juste le « marrent » du groupe. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel… Aux yeux de personne.

Dire que Blaise était surpris ? Non, trop faible. Il ferma les yeux semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, avant de se lever doucement, de s'approcher, de toute sa stature près du roux. D'une main ferme il attrapa le visage pâle par le menton, l'approchant du sien. Il pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans le regard de Ron. Qu'il avait bu aussi. Tant mieux. Demain il réveillera, et tout ceci n'aura était qu'un mauvais rêve pour lui. Oui, tout ira bien de cette façon.

- Pas… A mes yeux.

Il murmura presque la fin de la phrase, tendis que ses lèvres emprisonnaient celles de Ron.

2 mounth later.

Depuis combien de temps fixait-il la petite fiole ? 1 peut être 2 heures. Il inspira, puis souffla bruyamment. La panique le gagnait doucement. Il tourna la tête en tout sens, comme si sa petite salle de bain pouvait lui être d'un quelconque secours. Non, du tout. Il était seul. Enfin… « Seul ». Son attention se reporta sur la fiole. Il porta une main à sa bouche, se sentant soudain nauséeux. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Voir même plus. Il s'accroupit près des toilettes, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas comme sa qu'il avait prévus de commencer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais alors, pas du tout.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapitre I : se (re) découvrir **

Le bruit lui était complètement égal. Et pourtant du bruit, il y'en avait. Le diné du soir à Poudlard était toujours signe de festivité. Surtout quand au dessert il y'avait de délicieuses tarte. Ron approcha mollement sa fourchette de sa meringue, sans vraiment y prêté attention. En fait, il ne prêté pas attention à grand-chose ses derniers temps. Enfin si, mais ce n'était pas une « chose » c'était « lui ». Généralement, il attendait que les regards se tournent, que l'attention soit porté sur autre chose, pour le fixer à la dérobé. Il prenait alors le temps d'étudier ses gestes, la façon gracieuse qu'il avait de se servir du thé, ou encore cette manie de chasser quelques mèches de son visage. Il observait sa façon de manger, de parler. Et même ses yeux s'illuminant, et sa voix se transformant en un rire sonore. Qu'est ce que Malfoy pouvait bien lui dire de si drôle ? Il retint son souffle, serrant un peu plus fort sa fourchette dans sa main.

- On ? Ron ? RONALD !

Il sursauta, plongeant le bras dans la crème et la meringue.

- Merde putain !

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Si tu prêté attention à la conversation… Et à ce que tu fais, t'aurais pu éviter sa tu sais ?

- Et toi tu sais que ton commentaire est totalement inutile maintenant ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un énorme et hypocrite sourire, qu'il fit vite disparaitre en essuyant à la va vite la crème sur sa manche de robe. Un silence de mort était tombé, inhabituellement, sur la table des Griffondor. Tellement inhabituelle, que la table la plus proche (celle des Serpentard), fit silence pour entendre ce qui avait valu un tel silence. Hermione affichait un air choqué et sans doute vexée. Harry avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Un peu comme le reste de la table. Et Ginny le fixait avec un air de reproche. Il se concentra un peu plus sur la tâche qui s'étendait le long de son bras pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard de ses « camarades ». C'était mal barré. Il fronça les sourcils lâchant la serviette humide qu'il avait à la main d'un air rageur. Il se leva, d'un coup, murmurant un « allez vous faire foutre. » sortant à pas vif de la salle. Très vite, le silence qui s'était abattu sur les deux tables, se transforma en multitude de petits bruits, cris, et rumeurs. Hermione cligna un peu des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils. Harry tenta des paroles de réconfort, mais sa tête était plutôt concentrée sur le fait que Ron est agi de la sorte. Ron !

_Personne ne le remarqua sortir de la salle. Pas même Draco. _

Une giclé d'eau sur le visage. Encore une. La tête penché sur le lavabo, il soupira d'aise. Sa tête lui tournait un peu. Quand il la releva, ce fut Zabini qu'il vue en premier dans le miroir. Il soupira un peu plus bruyamment. Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Il feignit de se laver les mains pour ne pas avoir à se tourner vers le noir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini ? Attend, laisse-moi deviner. Tu va te contenter d'hausser les épaules en pensant avoir participé activement à ta part de la conversation.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son rire résonnait sur le carrelage des toilettes, sur les miroirs et les lavabos… Dans le cœur de Ron.

- T'a mis un sacré bordel tu sais ?

- Si tu savais se que je m'en fou.

Il serra un peu ses poings, agitant un peu plus ses mains sous l'eau gelé.

- J'en ai marre d'être le gentil Ron tu comprends ? Celui qui subit sans rien dire et se contente d'être la ! Je… Je suis quelqu'un moi aussi bordel ! Pas qu'une ombre qui les suis sans jamais les contredire ! J'en ai marre de tout sa ! Fait chier bordel… !

Il ne sentit pas Blaise derrière lui. Juste, que l'eau avait arrêté de couler. Il leva un peu la tête vers le noir. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Il se contenta de prendre une serviette et de frictionner les mains froides du roux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se laissa faire. Comme si il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Non plutôt, comme si c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Le suivre. Alors, quand le plus grand lui fit signe, il ne dit rien. Quand ils sortirent du château, il ne dit rien. Et quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tronc d'arbre énorme un peu isolé du parc, il ne dit toujours rien. Il se contenta de s'assoir, sans un mot, aux côtés de Blaise. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux comme à son habitude, fixant la lune. Sa respiration était douce, régulière et profonde, apaisante. Ron sentit des larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il ramena ses jambes à son cou pour limiter les soubresauts, mais trop tard.

Blaise fit comme s'il ne voyait pas. De toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour rassurer les gens. Il était plus connu pour agir et trouver les mots justes. Mais dans le cas présent, rien ne lui venait. Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette, et, murmura un sort inconnu de Ron. L'instant d'après, un mini feu d'artifice s'échappa de la pointe de la baguette. Ron sursauta. Les feux d'artifices sortaient, irréguliers, de la baguette de Blaise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa. Les lumières dansaient devant ses yeux… Les larmes avaient cessés de couler.

- Comment tu fais sa ?

- … Il y'a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi Ron.

De la baguette sortis un petit lion d'or. De sa crinière s'échappé des petits feux d'artifices. Ron se redressa, émerveillé comme un enfant devant le spectacle se jouant devant ses yeux. Quelque chose d'autre apparu. Un serpent argenté au sourire de lapin. Ron leva un sourcil sa bouche se tordant dans un sourire. Le lion ouvris des yeux rond tendis que le serpent lui foncé dessus dans une sorte… D'étreinte ?

- Ha… On dirait un dessin animé.

- Un quoi ?

- Tu sais, les dessins qui passent à la télé chez les moldus !

Il s'arrêta net. Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges. Bien sur que Blaise n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un dessin animé… Après tout il vivait dans un grand manoir, faisait partis de l'élite du monde sorcier… Pourquoi diable s'intéresserait-il à des stupidités moldu ? Ron secoua la tête.

- Laisse tomber.

- Non. Non au contraire sa m'intéresse !

Ron souris, approchant un doigt du petit lion et du serpent. Ce n'était pas chaud. Pourtant sa brillait tellement…

- Ho tu sais, mon père est fan de truc moldu alors ont en a à toutes les sauces. Malfoy ne t'a pas dit sa ? Il adore se moquer de ma famille pourtant !

- Malfoy adore se moquer des gens quand il ne trouve rien à dire.

Ron éclata de rire.

- T'insinue que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, aurait envie de parler avec moi ? Blaise… Excuse moi mais t'a reçus un cognard non ?

Blaise haussa les épaules comme à son habitude, observant Ron en souriant à son tour.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Heu… Parce que je suis … roux, pauvre, invisible ! Weasley doublé d'un Griffondor … Et qu'il est riche, beau même si sa me fait mal de le dire, populaire et… Un Serpentard bon sang !

- Je te parle bien moi. Et je suis aussi Serpentard. Riche. Populaire, je sais pas. Mais beau oui.

Ron éclata de rire. Blaise avait cette air mi-choqué mi-amusé qu'il avait observé tellement de fois. Un sourcil levé, et un froncé.

- Tu ne te jette pas un peu beaucoup de fleurs la ?

- Tu ne me trouve pas beau ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses joues devinrent d'un joli rouge coquelicot tendis que Blaise éclaté franchement de rire. Il fronça les sourcils, se levant. Il était tard, et le temps se refroidissait même si lui avait plus que chaud. Il marcha de quelque pas, suivis par un Blaise rigolard, mais cherchant quand même à s'excuser. Il marcha un peu plus vite, mais fut rapidement rattrapé par le noir qui l'attrapa, sans ménagement par le bras, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

Ses cheveux roux encadré de façon désordonné son visage pâle, mes ses yeux verts brillants et ses joues rouges rendait le spectacle adorable. Blaise écarta doucement une mèche rebelle devant le visage du plus petit. Il laissa sa main s'attardé, descendre lentement, dessiner la tempe, les pommettes, les joues, et la ligne gracile du menton. Ron n'avait pas respiré une seule seconde durant cette exploration. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Son cœur battait si fort… Pouvait il être entendu depuis près au lard ? Mais rien n'arriva. Blaise dégagea sa main, d'un air presque douloureux, se contentant de sourire et de murmurer « ont devraient rentrer au château. » au quel Ron n'ajouta qu'un léger hochement de tête.

Ce ne fut qu'au château, qu'il s'autorisa à jeter un œil à la silhouette élégante de Blaise s'engouffrant dans les cachots. Il porta une main légèrement tremblante à son cœur, en se dirigeant à pas rapide jusqu'aux escaliers.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans son lit, qu'il s'autorisa à penser aux événements de la journée. Comme chaque soir depuis la rentrée, il fit un tri mental, ne voulant garder que le meilleur. Blaise qui l'observe. Blaise qui sourit. Sa main glissa lentement sous sa robe, caressant par automatisme son ventre.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapitre II : S'avouer**

Ron mis du temps à se lever ce matin la. Pour être honnête, il en avait même oublié le petit-déjeuner, chose rare. Le soleil filtré doucement à travers les fenêtres du dortoir. Il réalisa, après quelques minutes, que quelqu'un avait ouvert les rideaux de son lit. Le dortoir était vide. Il se redressa doucement, réalisant alors qu'il n'avait plus sa robe avec laquelle il était sur de s'être couché la veille. Il fronça les sourcils perplexes.

- Je t'ai débarrassé. Tu t'es endormis tel quel hier.

Harry se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un plateau débordant de nourriture dans les bras. Du pied, il referma la porte, se laissant aller dans le lit de son meilleur ami.

- Et voilà monsieur est servis ! Dobby à même rajouté un supplément de jus de pamplemousse quand je lui ai dit que tu vomissais souvent ces derniers temps. Hey, je suis pas le meilleur ami du monde entier ?

Ron souris franchement, se redressant complètement. L'appel de l'estomac, on ne se refait pas. Il attrapa à main pleine une tranche de pain de mis tartiné de confiture de groseille.

- Han merci mec je suis affamé !

- Normale il est midi. Tu rentre tard ces derniers temps. Hier t'étais ou ?

Ron se figea, la tranche de pain à mis-bouche. Il se sentait mal mentir à Harry. Mais il se sentait encore moins lui dire « Mais j'étais avec Blaise ! Tu sais j'ai couché avec lui une fois et depuis on est étrangement proche ? » Bon. Peut être qu'il n'était pas obligé de tout lui dire. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry finirait par être au courant. Il voyait de plus en plus Blaise. Et au final, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il prit une gorgé de jus de pamplemousse avant de soupirer, fixant son plateau repas.

- J'étais avec Bl, Zabini.

Surpris aurait été un faible mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel Harry était. Il ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche dans une imitation parfaite de la carpe. Surement un talent caché ? Ron fit comme de rien, et avala goulument quelques cookies.

- Zabini ? Le Zabini ? Le Serpentard ?

- T'en connait plusieurs ?

- Non… Mais Ron ! Merde qu'est ce que tu foutais avec un Serpentard ?

- Tu sais… Des trucs.

-Quoi ?

Ron soupira. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué, et beaucoup trop sur les nerfs en se moment pour passé par quatre chemin, ou même prendre des gants. Ce n'était pas son genre, et sa ne le serais surement jamais. Il déposa une brioche, regardant Harry d'un air décidé.

- T'sais… Blaise à plein d'endroit secret dans le château et aux alentours. Il connait plein de formule sympa aussi. Comme celle pour faire des feux d'artifices ou faire apparaitre un mini-couché de soleil… Il peut leurs faire n'importe quoi tu devrais voir sa !

Il ne pu empêcher un sourire au souvenir de ses soirées passé avec le noir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Tout comme son « Blaise ». Blaise ? Il avait remarqué que depuis quelque mois Ron était… Etrange. Il se faisait plus secret. Il avait souvent l'air dans ses pensées et puis, il était froid voir méprisant avec Hermione… Il déglutit, attrapant d'une façon qui se voulais décontracter, un cookie au chocolat blanc.

- Et… ça fait longtemps que… Vous êtes amis ?

Ron roula des yeux. C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

-Viens en au fait Harry.

-Mais je sais pas ! Je sais PAS ! Tu t'isole, c'est évident que tu nous cache quelque chose, tu remballe Hermione et LA tu m'annonce que le meilleure amis de notre PIRE ennemie est devenus ton… Ton quoi d'ailleurs ?

Ron soupira.

-Ex-pire ennemie. Je croyais que tu l'avais pardonné après la bataille contre Voldermort.

Se fut au tour d'Harry de rouler des yeux.

-Soit. Sa ne change rien au reste. Depuis quand vous êtes si proche ?

- Arrête Harry, on n'est pas si « proche » que sa. On passe juste un peu de temps ensemble. J'sais même pas ce qui l'intéresse chez moi. Après tout c'est Blaise Zabini. Il pourrait facilement devenir ami avec qui il veut… De beaucoup-beaucoup plus intéressant que moi…

Harry resta un moment interdit. Sur le coup, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire cet air défaitiste, ses joues rouges et se timbre saccadé. Il avait vécu cette situation des centaines de fois, sauf que ce n'était pas Zabini le sujet, mais Hermione. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, tendis que Ron continuait sa tirade sans se rendre compte de rien. En fin de compte, cela donné une réponse à beaucoup de question. L'isolement, les longs soupire, ses disputes incessantes avec la jeune femme… Il pensait au début, que son ami était malade. Mais non. Et cette situation allé être beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliqué qu'un Ron malade.

- Depuis quand ?

- Hein ?

- Depuis quand t'es amoureux de Zabini Ron ?

Le roux le regarda choqué. Il soupira. Il avait passé 5 ans à faire avouer au garçon qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour leur amie. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre autant de temps cette fois. Surtout qu'il y'avait aussi Hermione dans cette histoire. Il passa une main devant son visage.

- Ron. Tu a vu comment t'en parle ? C'est limite si tu ne vois pas des… Mini Zabini voler partout autours de toi ! T'es amoureux mec ! Et ça craint un max ! … Surtout pour Hermione en fait.

Ron referma sa bouche. Etrange. Dans sa tête, il osé à peine le penser ou l'imaginer… Mais une fois formulé… Ce fut comme un énorme poids qu'on enlevé de ses épaules. Il se redressa doucement, et tendis la main sur sa table de chevet. Baguette en main, il fit disparaitre le petit déjeuner. Son regard était grave. Il se mordit nerveusement le doigt.

- 'Sais pas. C'est arrivé tout seul. Tu sais, à la fête de Neville au début des grandes vacances ? Ont c'est retrouvé seul et…

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Harry ouvris ses yeux encore plus grand que précédemment.

- T'a couché avec Zabini ?

- Moins fort !

Le brun se tu, observant son ami comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon hésitant qui se prenait la tête pour un baisé volé d'Hermione. Non. Ses cheveux roux fin tombaient en chute le long de son visage, l'encadrant. Malgré leurs aspects « pas coiffé », c'était plutôt esthétique. Ce roux foncé sauvage. Ses joues rougis sur une peau pâle. Des lèvres roses légèrement charnues. Et ses yeux d'un vert profond, presque foncé. Harry cligna des yeux. Ron était beau. C'était la première fois qu'Harry en venait à cette conclusion. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon roux et chétif qu'il avait connus des années de cela. Il n'avait certes pas pris de muscle, mais son visage doux et sauvage rattrapait bien cette lacune. Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. A quoi il pensait ? Merde c'était Ron !

- Bon. T'a couché avec Zabini… Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ?

- T'a aimé ?

Ron faillis s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il se tapa vivement sur la poitrine les joues ayant une couleur indescriptible. Au-delà du rouge.

- Mais sa va pas de me demander sa ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Se n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sexe… Ou n'en parlait jamais. Bon, c'était différent présentement vu que Zabini était un homme et que… Ho. Ron était ? Bon. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Seamus, Dean… Jamais deux sans trois hein ? Harry souris malicieusement, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit de son meilleur amis. C'était un plaisir de le taquiner, le voir s'agiter dans tout les sens et devenir pourpre. Sa finissait souvent dans une bataille interminable de polochon, et sa, malgré son âge, Harry adorait.

- Il était au dessus ou dessous ? Laisse-moi deviner… Au dessus ! Avec t'es hanches de fille c'est obligé !

Il se reçut un oreiller en pleine face en éclatant de rire. Il le relança vivement à son propriétaire tout en continuant sur sa tirade.

- J'espère que t'a pensé à te protégé Ronnie un accident est vite arrivé haha !

Ron devint blême. Il était comme figé. Il se mordit la lèvre. Harry leva un sourcil, tendis que de grosses larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux de son meilleur amis. Ce n'était pas son genre les changements d'humeur intempestif. Alors quoi ?

- Ron… Ne me dit pas que…

Le roux acquiesça, relevant sans un mot son pull, découvrant un ventre déjà rond.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapitre III : Demander de l'aide**

Harry ne pouvais s'empêcher de fixer Ron. C'était devenu pur obsession depuis qu'il savait qu'il était… Enfin qu'il… Bon sang. Rien que de le penser c'était tellement… Stupide !

_- Je me suis renseigné un peu partout et… Il y'a normalement 1 chance sur 10 qu'un homme sorcier tombe… Enfin tu vois. Il faut aussi qu'il ait des antécédent familiaux, et qu'il soit issus d'une famille plutôt… « Fertile ». …Il fallait que sa tombe sur moi… C'est drôle non ? Ma première fois tu vois ? J'étais à moitié bourré en plus je me souviens même plus de tout ! _

_Harry resta quelque minute interdit. Ron pleurait à chaude larmes et honnêtement il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à des femmes enceintes alors des hommes ! Il passa une main sur son visage. Il fallait réfléchir. Absolument réfléchir. _

_- Tu va le garder ? _

_- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? _

_Non, évidement non, il était stupide ou quoi ? Après tout Ron était un homme. Comment on faisait pour avorter un homme ? Lui ouvrir le ventre évidement. Autant accoucher. Sa tête commencé à lui faire mal. Il inspira profondément. Il n'allait pas paniquer non ? Il avait affronté le mage noir, des mangemort, tant d'épreuve… Alors sont meilleur amis… Enceinte ! Une bagatelle ! Enfin, en théorie. _

_- Je suis le seul au courant hein. _

_Ron acquiesça. _

_- Il faut prévenir Blaise. _

_Le roux leva vers lui un regard désespéré, il secouait la tête de gauche à droite comme possédé. Ses bras s'étaient inconsciemment mis autours de son ventre, comme une protection. Mais contre quoi ? Qui ? _

_- Il le faut ! Tu l'as pas fait tout seul ! _

_Ron sourit ironiquement. _

_- Arrête Harry ! Ne pousse pas ma chance. Je ne suis pas toi ! C'est déjà un miracle que Blaise me parle d'égal à égal, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. _

_- Peut être qu'il t'aime ? _

_- Pff. Arrête, j'ai été qu'un coup d'un soir, une erreur monumental qu'il doit vouloir oublier à tout prix. Si sa se trouve il me voit juste pour être sur que je ne crierais pas sur tout les toits qu'on n'a couché ensemble… Alors… Alors si j'arrive et que je lui annonce que je porte son enfant tu crois qu'il va faire quoi ? Redescend sur terre ! C'est un Zabini, et moi un Weasley. Malfoy avait raison. On est peut être né pour repeupler la planète si même les hommes de notre putain de famille peuvent enfanter ! _

Il soupira bruyamment, se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'était impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à penser rationnellement. Tout simplement parce que la situation n'était pas rationnelle ! Il parcouru rapidement la classe des yeux. Il pourrait parler à Hermione ? Après… Il s'arrêta net dans ses pensées. Hermione ? D'accord elle savait toujours quoi faire, mais la… La c'était son petit ami qui était enceinte. Et surement pas d'elle ! Impossible. En parler à Ginny était aussi une très mauvaise idée. La pire peut être. Alors qui ? Qui d'intelligent, rationnelle, qui saurais garder son sang-froid et l'aider ? Ses yeux sondèrent chaque personne de la classe avec attention, avant de s'attarder sur un en particulier. Il déglutit. Pas vraiment le choix non ? C'était pour Ron… Pour Ron.

Le rire semblait se répéter à l'infini. S'éclatant sur les parois de pierres du château, s'amplifiant. Le brun commencé déjà a regretté son idée. Après tout, il n'était pas connu pour ses idées de génie. Les cheveux du blond virevoltés en tout sens tendis qu'il semblait enfin se calmer. Des larmes perlées le long de ses yeux, ses joues étaient carrément rouge.

- Attend, attend ! Tu me dis que… Weasley est ENCEINTE de 5 mois et qui plus ai de BLAISE ? Ha… Ha… hahaha ! Ha… Ha putain… Redis le moi encore ! Ha merde Potter … T'a faillis me tuer la ! Ha… ouf… Ha j'ai mal aux côtes…

Il essuya doucement ses larmes de rire, tout en tentant de se tenir droit. Mais il fallait le comprendre. Potter débité de telles absurdités avec un regard si sérieux ! « Il faut que je te parle. » et dire qu'au début il avait pris peur ! N'importe quoi. Le brun se contenta de croiser les bras en attendant que le blond se ressaisisse. Pas gagné. Quand ses joues eurent repris une couleur à peut près convenable, il soupira.

- J'aimerais bien que sa soit une blague Malfoy. Vraiment j'aimerais. Mais moi j'le vois vomir tout les matins ! Et puis son ventre est… Enfin tu vois, quand… Enfin merde il faut qu'on face quelque chose !

Malfoy leva un sourcil. C'est vrai qu'il était rare qu'Harry vienne lui demander de l'aide. En fait, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Plus, Blaise agissait vraiment étrangement ses derniers temps, et refusait de lui dire pourquoi. Plus, la belette avait pris du poids et avait cette lueur étrange dans les yeux qu'il avait vus une fois dans les yeux de sa tante quand celle-ci était enceinte. Il croisa à son tour les bras, replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonde.

- Il y'a 1 chance sur 10 pour qu'un homme sorcier tombe enceinte. Si on prend en compte la famille de la belle… Weasley, de Weasley, alors oui c'est probable. Je dirais à 50%. Il a fait le test ?

- Heu… Ouais, ouais, positif.

- 100%. Merde, il est sur que c'est Blaise le père ?

- Il était vierge avant que ton super pote lui saute dessus je te rappelle !

Draco roula des yeux.

- Ton pote n'avait pas qu'à… Et si sa s'trouve c'était qu'un coup d'un soir ! Merde Potter tu te rends compte ? On parle d'une vie la ! De trois vies même !

Harry se mordis la lèvre. Il était conscient de tout sa.

- Il faut qu'il le dise à Blaise. Lui-même tu comprends ? Et en attendant… Nous on va le surveiller pour que tout se passe bien… Et surtout que tout sa passe inaperçus jusqu'à… L'accouchement. Il va me falloir… Quelque manuel de la réserve, et de quoi fabriqué des potions. Tu m'apporte tout sa demain. Un endroit tranquille aussi. Je te laisse faire, après tout c'est ton domaine hein Potter ? » Il fit un petit sourire narquois qui ne plus pas du tout au survivant. « Dans 1 semaines, 22 heures, je veux que tout soit près. Tout. Y compris Blaise au courant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ho ? Tu pense que t'y va un peu fort la… Laisse-lui le temps de…

- Du temps on n'en a pas ! Qu'est ce que Weasley va dire dans 4 mois hein ? Il faut aussi laisser le temps à Blaise de s'y faire, merde il son deux dans cette histoire t'oublis ? Bref, fait juste ce que je te dis, on se revoit plus tard.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Ses pas léger résonnaient dans tous les cachots. Harry observa un moment cette silhouette fine s'évanouir dans les ténèbres. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré ses grands airs, Malfoy savait prendre ses responsabilités lorsqu'il le fallait. Garder son sang froid et trouver des solutions aux problèmes. Non, il n'avait définitivement pas fait le mauvais choix.

Ron écoutait attentivement. Ou plutôt, faisait semblant d'écouter attentivement. En vérité, il se contentait d'hocher la tête. Il passa une main sur sa bouche un peu nauséeux… Mais sa irais. Sa devait aller. Il était encore assez tôt, mais le cours avait était annulé et il avait décidé de rester finalement dans la salle. Ou plutôt, ils avaient attendu que la salle se vide pour la fermer et profiter d'un peu de tranquillité. Blaise souriait. D'après ce que Ron avait réussis à filtrer de la conversation, son beau-père était partis je-ne-sais-ou en voyage d'affaire avec sa mère. C'était bien beau, mais le roux ne voyait pas du tout ou le noir voulait en venir. De plus, sa tête se faisait un peu plus lourde. Il avait le cœur dans la gorge. Il appuya sa tête dans ses bras, inspirant à fond. Il fallait se faire discret, mais pour ce coup la, il aurait pus repasser. Après quelque instant, Blaise se rendit compte que Ron n'était pas du tout dans son état normal. Il était… Pâle. En tout cas, plus que d'habitude. Il avait l'air livide, mal. Le plus grand se pencha doucement sur le roux, passant une main délicate dans ses cheveux.

- Ron ? Hey Ron sa va ?

Ron tenta de lever sa tête, mais elle était définitivement trop lourde. Il inspira à fond, tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais avait tellement de mal…

- Tu veux que j'appelle madame Pomfresh ?

Cette simple suggestion fut comme une décharge. Il ouvrit des yeux apeuré, secouant vivement la tête.

- Non, non surtout pas… Si elle apprend que je suis…

Il s'arrêta net. Blaise le regardait, mi perplexe, mi inquiet. Et il su qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas faire autrement. Quitte à tout gâché, quitte à brisé cette amitié fragile basé sur… Un mensonge au final ? Une erreur ? Il se leva doucement, ses yeux lui piquait, mais il fallait assumer, maintenant. Assumer sa honte, assumer de perdre un être chère, assumer, tout assumer. Lentement, il enleva sa robe de sorcier. Déjà il pouvait voir le regard surpris… L'incompréhension. Il enleva d'un coup son pull et son t-shirt, restant la, torse nu, bras ballant et larmoyant. Les larmes coulaient en silences le long de ses joues. Il posa ses deux mains sur son ventre déjà rond, et tenta un sourire qui ne fut qu'une parodie de grimace. Sa vu se faisait un peu plus trouble. Tout tournait autours de lui. Il plissa un peu les yeux, avant de passer une main, lasse sur son visage.

- Je suis… Désolé… Tellement, tellement désolé…

Se fut la dernière chose qu'il dit, avant de s'écrouler.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapitre VI : Assumer**

Quand Ron se leva, il fut d'abord surpris par la lumière aveuglante. Il cligna un peu les yeux, avant de refermer ses lourdes paupières en maugréant quelque chose comme « encore quelques minutes… ». Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son ventre qu'il se redressa, les yeux ronds. Première constatation : Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni même dans le dortoir. Il regarda autours de lui, un peu paniqué. La pièce était toute blanche. Deuxième constations : Il était nu. Il serra son torse de ses deux bras comme pour s'habiller, mais cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il cligna des yeux, en entendant quelqu'un grommelé. Il tourna la tête, surpris… Et le fut plus encore en voyant d'où le bruit était issu.

- Ma… Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

Draco roula des yeux, agitant sa baguette d'un air exaspéré.

- D'après toi la belette ? Je joue au Quiditch !

Ron fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Après tout il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait la, du pourquoi du comment il était nu, et pourquoi diable Malfoy pointait sa baguette sur lui pas le moins du monde étonné de le voir… Enfin, dans cet état. Le blond compris l'incompréhension du roux et soupira, tout en sortant d'une pile de livre au sol un parchemin plutôt ancien qu'il déroula avec attention.

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça. Je fais se que j'ai à faire ok ? Et présentement je dois t'ausculter.

Ron faillis s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il devait rêver… Rêver debout ! Obligé. Il n'avait juste qu'à fermer les yeux, et quand il les rouvrirait, il serait en cours avec Blaise…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais crétin ? Détend toi sinon j'y arriverais pas ! Y'a pas écrit magicomage la ho !

Non pas moyen. Il rouvrit les yeux exaspéré.

- Bon dieu, est ce que tu peu m'expliquer Malfoy ?

Le blond se releva, le parchemin toujours à la main. Il fallait bien en arriver la. C'était plutôt soudain et il avait cru mourir quand Blaise était venu le voir paniqué. Et maintenant il était la, à ausculter l'un de ses pire… Pardon, « ex » pire ennemie parce que celui-ci n'avait pas été prudent ! Il soupira, fatigué d'avance.

- Je vais faire vite, alors enregistre ok ? T'a fait un malaise et Blaise est venu me chercher. La on est dans la salle sur demande, et je t'ausculte du mieux que je peu pour éviter que tu aille voir Pomfresh et qu'elle face un scandale ou… Qu'elle parle tout simplement. T'es content ? Je peu y aller ?

Ron était livide. Il déglutit difficilement, réagissant à peine en sentant un liquide visqueux sur son ventre. Il soupira, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière. Il mit son bras sur ses yeux, la lumière était définitivement trop forte.

- Il va bien ?

- Qui ?

- Blaise.

- Oh. … J'sais pas. Harry lui explique les détails.

- Harry ?

Les joues de Draco rosirent doucement mais surement. Il fronça les sourcils en jetant un nouveau sort sur le ventre de Ron qui sursauta de surprise. D'un coup il se sentit mieux. Mieux que durant ces derniers mois. Plus de sensation désagréable ni d'envie de vomir… Plus de maux de tête, cette sensation horrible d'être un ballon. Il écarquilla les yeux se relevant surpris.

- Comment t'a fait sa ?

Le blond haussa des épaules en sortant un nouveau parchemin.

- Har… Potter. Potter m'a ramené pas mal de truc de la réserve, j'ai plus eu qu'à faire le tri et à apprendre tout sa. C'est pas difficile pour moi je suis un génie. Bon, pas autant que ton épouvantail de copine mais c'est suffisant présentement.

Ron acquiesça docilement pensif. Ce n'était pas son genre. D'habitude il se serait enflammé et lui aurait sortie quelque chose comme « ne parle pas d'Hermione comme ça ! » ou autre connerie. La il réfléchissait. Ce bébé avait peut être du bon au final ? Malfoy ne pu empêcher un petit sourire en coin avant de lancer d'autre sort sur le ventre de Ron. Très vite il fut essoufflé. Ces sorts demandaient une certaine connaissance magique d'accord, mais surtout de l'expérience… Et il n'en avait aucune.

Il grogna, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas bon du tout si Ron voyait Blaise maintenant. Il allait se mettre à stresser et Malfoy avait absolument besoin qu'il soit détendu. Il serra les dents, plus qu'un sort… Un tout petit… Il pointa sa baguette droite sur le nombril du roux et, tout en murmurant des mots dans une langue inconnue de tous, il enfonça d'un coup la baguette dans le ventre qui diminua considérablement d'un coup. C'était comme si Ron était passé de 5 à 2 mois d'un seul coup. On ne pouvait voir qu'un léger arrondi… Malfoy sourit, satisfait, avant de se sentir légèrement partir. Il se retint au lit en inspirant profondément, de grosse goutte de sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. Ron se redressa les yeux ronds.

Que… Qu'est ce que t'a fait Malfoy ?

Le blond soupira, fronçant les sourcils. Surtout garder son calme. Il inspira profondément, se redressant complètement. Attrapant une serviette, il l'a lança au roux. Il le regarda d'un air supérieur avant d'articuler d'un ton lourd.

- .. Pour faire court, ton… Bébé est quelque part en sécurité. Ton… Cordon ombilicale ou le truc qui te serre à le nourrir et qui vous relis est toujours la. Sauf qu'au lieu de grandir dans ton ventre, il grandit… Autre part. J'ai aussi utilisé différents sorts pour guérir t'es maux et tout le reste. La douleur ne reviendra que le jour J… soit vers…

- Mars.

Malfoy se retourna, surpris. Blaise et Harry avait finalement passé l'entrebâillement de la porte. Harry s'approcha les yeux ronds de Ron, touchant sans ventre sans vraiment y croire. Il fixa Malfoy les yeux rond, tout comme Ron. Celui-ci frissonna en détournant le regard.

- Arrêté j'ai l'impression d'avoir un banc de carpe en face de moi. Dégoutant.

Il observa un moment Blaise, avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

- Potter ! Amène toi j'ai un truc à te dire.

Ce n'était pas vrai, évidement, mais même si Harry mis quelque seconde à le comprendre, il rejoignit rapidement le blond en lançant un « à tout' » à un Ron complètement blême. Entendre la porte se refermer ne rassura pas plus le jeune Weasley. Il était à présent seul avec le noir et, présentement, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il se redressa, appuyant son dos contre le mur contre lequel le lit était plaqué. Il fixa son ventre le cœur battant.

- J'ai même pas eu le temps de le remercier…

- Comment il savait ?

Ron frissonna. La voix de Blaise était rauque et lourde de reproche. Il haussa les épaules, jouant nerveusement avec les draps blancs du lit, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers Blaise.

- Harry a du lui dire ?

- Tu avais mis Harry au courant.

Le roux acquiesça, déglutissant difficilement.

- Et tu compté me le dire quand ?

Cette simple phrase sonnée comme le glas dans le crâne de Ron, au plus profond de ses os. Il releva un peu la tête, tentant de tenir tête au regard de Blaise, c'était peine perdu. Se justifier n'avait pas de sens, mais il trouvait ça injuste d'être pris pour cible alors qu'il avait vécue un enfer ses derniers mois !

- C'était déjà assez dur pour moi. C'est dingue merde ! Ma première fois et je… Putain je suis un mec ! Tu pensais quoi ? Que je serais venus te voir comme une fleur en te disant « hey Blaise, tu savais qu'un homme fertile à 1 chance sur 10 de tomber enceinte ? Et tu sais quoi ? Bah Bingo ! » Tu m'aurais surement pris pour un dingue. Et puis… On a jamais reparlé de cette nuit la alors je pensais… Je pensais… Je pensais à rien voilà !

Il soupira, ramenant ses jambes à son torse, s'en servant comme appuie pour sa tête. Rien n'était simple, et rien n'aurait pus être simple. Maintenant il voulait juste que Blaise s'en aille, le laisse se terré bien profond dans un trou en attendant que tout cela passe. Au lieu de cela, il sentit le lit s'affaisser sous un poids supplémentaire. Il ne leva pas les yeux, mais sentit la présence de Blaise à ses cotés. Les longues mèches de ses cheveux lui caressé presque la nuque. Il respira doucement, comme pour se faire le plus discret possible. Blaise soupira.

- Tu parle d'une surprise.

- Je suis désolé.

- Le sois pas. C'est ma faute après tout.

Ron leva un visage étonné. Blaise passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et fixa droit devant lui, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler d'un souvenir lointain. Et c'était un peu sa au final non ? Il inspira.

- Cette nuit la j'étais vraiment à bout. Je te voulais tellement que j'aurais sincèrement pus tuer pour t'avoir. J'ai eu de la chance que tu tombe facilement dans mes bras. Même alcoolisé. Hm… Après coup j'ai regretté. J'ai bien du y réfléchir toute les vacances tu sais ? Je voulais… T'écrire ou venir chez toi t'expliquer… Je pensais que tu m'enverrais gentiment me faire foutre alors je n'ai rien fait. J'ai attendu, patiemment, que tu sois vulnérable, et j'ai attaqué.

Il sourit doucement, de se sourire doux qu'il avait parfois. Il tourna la tête vers Ron, replaçant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.

- Tu vois ? Je n'ai rien de gentil. Je ne suis qu'un serpent fourbe après tout, on ne se refait pas.

Les yeux de Ron s'embuèrent de larmes. Pouvait il prendre sa comme une déclaration ? Vraiment ? Il hésita une demi-seconde, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du noir dans un chaste baisé. Blaise souris un peu plus, enlaçant le corps du roux, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

- Pleure pas, tu sais très bien que je ne peu pas résister quand tu pleure…

Ron ris doucement entre deux reniflement, enfonçant sa tête au creux du coup de Blaise, s'enivrant de cette odeur rassurante qui l'avait envouté cette nuit la, 5 mois plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant juste sur cette odeur et le cœur battant du plus grand tout contre lui… Et il su. Il su que tout irait bien à présent, parce qu'il n'était plus seul. Parce que Blaise était la, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait la.


	6. Chapter V

**Chapitre V : Se comprendre**

Harry poussa un long soupire en tournant les pages de son livre. Toutes les phrases semblaient les mêmes pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se concentrer, mais rien y faisait. Il grogna rageusement en tournant rapidement les pages du pauvre livre en jurant. Après tout qui avait besoin d'un stupide livre de potion ? D'ailleurs à quoi servait se stupide cours de potion ? Il roula des yeux. Ce n'est pas se professeur « Ray » qui allait l'aider.

- Pff… Ray. Non mais quel nom stupide pour un prof !

- Harry ! Reste poli c'est quand même notre professeur…

Harry roula des yeux blasé. Hermione ne changerait elle jamais ? C'était facile à dire pour elle, elle comprenait tout. Lui avait du mal, encore plus avec Ray qu'avec Snape. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le regretter à cet instant ! Il tourna un visage dépité vers Ron, et fut heureux de voir cet air faussement concentré et désespéré dans le regard de son ami. Celui-ci grogna, repoussant le livre de ses deux mains.

- Je… Comprend… Rien !

- Sa c'est parce que tu n'écoute pas en cours Ron.

Ron roula des yeux à son tour. Depuis quand avait il commencé à trouver cette fille exaspérante déjà ? Ginny elle se contentait d'observer du coin de l'œil, occuper à ses cours de biologie avec Neville qui lui, avait finit de réviser il y'a bien longtemps. Ron baissa la tête, près à capituler, quand une voix le sortit de ses rêveries. Enfin, « voix ». C'était plutôt l'odeur de son parfum, et la caresse de ses cheveux contre sa nuque… Il sursauta. Blaise était à coté de lui, debout, penché sur son livre.

- Vous en êtes encore à ça ?

Ron soupira.

- Ont avance pas vite…

- Vous n'avancez pas du tout !

Harry grogna. Qui dit Blaise dit Draco. Il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin. Les deux Serpentard étaient encore vêtue de leurs grosses écharpes vert et argent. Surement avaient ils profitaient de la neige… Harry soupira, envieux. Cette année ils n'avaient pas de cours de potion en commun, et les Serpentard étaient de beaucoup en avance sur le programme par rapport aux Griffondors qui s'étaient vu donné un contrôle portant sur les chapitres manquant histoire d'avancer plus vite. Le résultat était la : Ils nageaient dans la semoule.

- Regarde, si tu fou sa la, et prend ceci tu trouve. Et si tu enlève cette partie inutile, t'arrive plus facilement au résultat avec moins de chance de te tromper.

Le brun et le roux ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Malfoy avait raison ! Il leva les yeux vers le blond qui le regardait à présent, un sourcil levé et son insupportable sourire supérieur. Blaise souris, il pointa du doigt quelque ligne du livre, indiquant à Ron les lignes à modifier. Hermione fronça les sourcils. En fait, elle les avait froncé des l'arrivé des deux Serpentard, mais sa, c'était plutôt habituel. Alors que la… Pourquoi diable Malfoy et Blaise les aidaient ils ? C'est peut être ce que se demandé Ginny et Neville, qui observait maintenant à la dérobé, la scène en silence.

- Pourquoi le professeur Ray nous aurait donné son livre si les formules à l'intérieur étaient fausses ?

Draco, qui sembla soudain se souvenir de l'existence de la jeune femme, haussa les épaules d'un air las.

- Parce qu'il est stupide ?

- Il est professeur ! Ce qui n'est PAS ton cas !

Le blond roula des yeux, croisant ses bras.

- Le fait est, Granger, que nous Serpentard avons avancé ET réussis depuis le début de l'année SANS suivre les âneries vomis dans ce recueil stupide. On suit encore avec les anciens manuels et c'est tant mieux.

Hermione se leva d'un coup, choqué. Comment osé t'il ? Douté d'un professeur, qui plus est, le professeur Ray était apparus plusieurs fois dans des magazines de renoms comme le nouveau maitre en matière de potion ! Lui n'était qu'un élève ! Qui plus est il était Malfoy ! Ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges.

- Comment oses-tu ? Si les Serpentards ont devancé les Griffondors c'est simplement parce que vous trichez en utilisant des manuels et des formules dépassés depuis bien longtemps ! Vous êtes bien des Serpentard à préféré la vois la plus rapide que celle d'un anciennement sein et..

Elle s'arrêta net. Malfoy avait sortie en un éclaire sa baguette et la pointé droit sur elle. Tous les élèves présents dans la bibliothèque les observaient à présent. Les cheveux blonds de Draco se levaient au rythme de sa respiration, comme si l'air autours de lui était devenu… Electrique. Ses grands yeux gris étaient à présent aussi fins et sombre que des lames. Il serrait si fort sa baguette que ses jointures étaient blanches. Sa voix était lourde et lente de menace.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire Granger. Retire-le tout de suite ou je te tue à l'instant.

Harry ouvris des yeux ronds. Tout c'était passé si vite ! Il retint son souffle. Mieux valait attendre, Draco n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Blaise se redressa, le visage fermé et sévère.

- Arrête Drac, Elle n'en vaux pas la peine.

Draco considéra quelque seconde les paroles du noir. D'un geste, il rangea sa baguette. Repoussant les grand pants de sa robe, il tourna les talons et repartis aussi vite qu'il était venu. Chacun le suivait des yeux sans rien dire. Hermione elle, soutenait encore son regard, comme s'il était encore la. Elle posa des yeux sombres sur le noir qui n'en tint pas rigueur. Ron le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris d'un coup comme ça?

Blaise soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux comme à son habitude. Il sembla réfléchir, s'il fallait le dire ou non… Et puis, finalement il céda. Après tout c'était Ron. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus un secret d'état.

- Les manuels qu'on utilise sont ceux écrit par son parrain.

Ron retint son souffle, soudain désolé d'avoir posé la question. Blaise compris et haussa des épaules las. Il commença à enlever son écharpe, déboutonnant lentement son manteau. Il posa un regard instant sur Harry, posant son écharpe sur la chaise de celui-ci. Alors Harry compris. Sans rien dire il rangea ses affaires, ignorant les « ou tu va Harry ? », même ceux de Ginny. Il prit manteau et écharpe, et en quelques minutes il était dehors. Blaise en profita pour s'assoir sur sa chaise qu'il rapprocha un peu plus de Ron. Posant une main sur sa cuisse sous la table, il fit un petit sourire en attrapant une plume dans les affaires de celui-ci, qui, le regardait à présent les joues légèrement rose.

- Voyons voir ce que tu n'as pas compris…

Ron roula des yeux.

- A peut près tout… Mais vraiment tout !

- Bon. Alors on va reprendre du début.

Hermione serra le poing. Qu'est ce que c'était que sa ? Un monde parallèle ou les Serpentard était des anges ? Elle jeta un regard noir à Ron qui ne la vit pas, trop occupé à fixer coup sur coup Blaise, et ce que lui indiqué celui-ci. Ginny soupira elle aussi exaspérée par le comportement étrange de son frère ses derniers temps. Elle se leva d'un coup, abandonnant un Neville étonné, tirant Hermione par le bras.

- Viens 'Mione on y va.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup neigé, mais les quelques flocons avait suffit à recouvrir le château et ses alentours d'un épais manteau blanc… A moins que se soit un coup de la directrice. Il remercia tout de même le ciel pour le soleil, même si celui-ci ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il avait parcouru le château de long en large, et n'avait rien vu. Dehors il faisait froid, mais son instinct lui disait d'y aller tout de même. Il grommela, serrant un peu plus son écharpe autours de son cou pendant que ses pas s'enfoncé dans la neige. D'une main tremblante, il sortie la carte des maraudeurs, fixant le point « Malfoy » avec attention. Celui-ci était enfin fixe. A pas rapide, il traversa le parc, rejoignant plus lentement que d'accoutumé, le terrain de Quiditch. Tout ce blanc… C'était magnifique. Il resta un moment à fixer les haut poteaux, avant de se diriger vers le centre du terrain ou un petit blond s'amusé à transformer des cailloux innocent en avion en papier.

- Ils ne voleront jamais y'a pas assez de vent.

Draco ne pris même pas la tête de relevé la tête, comme si depuis le début il savait que quelqu'un allait arriver, même si cette personne était la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir présentement. Il visa un autre caillou qu'il transforma lui aussi en avion. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya l'avion droit sur le front d'Harry qui jura sous la surprise. Draco ne pu empêcher un sourire en coin.

- Tu vois ? Il vole très bien même.

- Ho sa va !

Le brun s'approcha finalement, s'asseyant en face du blond, une multitude d'avion multicolore les séparent. Il en prit un entre ses doigts, l'inspectant. C'était fait avec précision, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à moins de Malfoy. Il tourna un peu l'avion entre ses doigts, soupirant.

- Faut pas en vouloir à 'Mione elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait…

- Si elle savait.

- Bon. Elle ne savait pas la portée de ce qu'elle disait alors… ?

- Ho arrête Harry. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Snape était mon parrain.

Le brun réagis à l'entente de son prénom. Il fut d'autant plus surpris que c'était dit d'une voix calme et non dédaigneuse comme à son habitude. Son cœur se serra un peu. Il pouvait aisément ressentir les sentiments de Draco à l'instant. Après tout, lui aussi avait perdu son parrain dans cette guerre. Il se mordit la lèvre, reposant l'avion à sa place. C'était surement pour sa que Blaise avait préféré l'envoyé lui. Mais bon. Hormis cela, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était le mieux placé pour consoler le petit blond.

- Tu sais, c'est vrai qu'il était odieux. Et distant. Froid aussi. Mais j'adorais sa façon de m'apprendre les choses. J'adorais lui rendre visite dans son labo alors que je savais très bien qu'il détestait ça, et j'adorais le voir préparer ses potions. Il avait beau être détesté de tous, moi je savais que c'était le meilleur, malgré tout ce qu'on disait sur lui… Et même si père n'arrête pas de l'appeler « traitre », je l'adorais… Merde Harry c'était mon parrain !

Il renifla essuyant du bras une larme coulant le long de ses joues. Trop tard. Les larmes dévalées déjà ses joues en cascades. Son dos courbé était pris de soubresaut. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si désemparé. Enfin si, une fois, juste, une fois. Cet année la, l'année de la mort de Dumbledor… Avec le recule, Harry c'était dit que c'était peut être lui, le vrai Draco. Ce garçon frêle et faible, ne cherchant qu'un peu de reconnaissance et de chaleur, constamment en besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Et il réalisa alors que Malfoy n'avait plus personne. Son père, en prison, n'était bon qu'à lui envoyer des beuglantes. Sa mère se noyait dans le travail pour oublier l'échec de sa vie. Son parrain était mort, et, à part Blaise, avait-il seulement un seul ami sur qui réellement compter ? Harry soupira, se levant lentement. Malfoy lui ressemblait plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé. Il s'assit au coté du blond, passant un bras hésitant autours de ses épaules. Sans rien dire de plus, il attira le blond contre lui.

- Tu va attraper la crève si tu reste comme sa.

Il avait dit sa, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, passant son autre bras dans son dos, ses cheveux caressant irrégulièrement son cou. Il ne dit rien de plus. En fait, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapitre VI : S'émerveiller **

Les vacances de noël était passé plus vite que prévu cette année. Et le mois de Janvier passa à une allure affolante. Une grande partie des épreuves avait passée durant cette période, et c'est avec un certain soulagement que les dernières années parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard sous le regard envieux de leurs cadets qui eux, passaient leurs épreuves justes après. C'est d'un pas Legé qu'Harry rejoignait avec un peu de retard, la grande salle, trop pris dans sa discussion avec Seamus.

- Mais si je te JURE qu'il est passé ! A peine mais…

- Ho arrête Seamus c'est ridicule c'est impossible !

- Mais putain Harry si je te dis que…

Ils continuèrent leur discussion animée à table, s'asseyant à leurs places respectives. Enfin, certaines places avaient légèrement changé. Ron n'était plus à côté d'Hermione mais à côté d'Harry. Bien sur de cette façon il avait Blaise dans le dos et ne pourrait plus l'observer à sa guise, mais son degré de tolérance envers la jeune femme avait explosé ses derniers mois, depuis qu'elle se sentait en « compétition » avec Malfoy. Le roux éclata de rire en rejoignant la conversation en cours entre Seamus et Harry, Hermione roulant simplement des yeux par-dessus son journal devant le ridicule de la conversation. Elle ne réagit que lorsque la serviette d'Harry se transforma en… Avion en papier. Le brun sursauta d'abord, surpris. Puis observa l'avion en papier qui lui fonça tout simplement dans le visage avant de retomber mollement dans son assiette.

- Qu'est ce que ? » Commença Seamus

- Hein ? Ha, encore un idiot qui s'amuse…

Harry ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en dépliant la serviette pour lui faire reprendre sa forme initiale. Dessus en une écriture fine était écrit « JE ne suis pas idiot. …Et n'oublis pas le pamplemousse ! ». Il roula des yeux tendit que les écritures s'évaporées comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé… Faudrait qu'un jour Malfoy lui explique comment il faisait sa. D'une main habile, il remplaça le verre de jus de citrouille de Ron par un grand verre de jus de pamplemousse. Le Roux protesta.

- Putain pas encore !

- Tu te plaindras à qui de droit.

- Non merci j'ai pas envie de mourir…

Même à cette distance il pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Draco sur lui. Il avala une grande gorgée, se rabattant ensuite sur les pancakes au sirop flamboyant. Ginny fronça des sourcils exaspérée. Elle posa sa fourchette, rageusement.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre avec vos secrets ?

Harry leva des yeux surpris vers sa petite amie. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je t'en pris Harry ! Vous êtes toujours à parler de choses que vous seuls comprenez, vous agissez bizarrement et puis… Tu t'éloigne de moi ! Enfin, vous vous éloignez de nous !

Elle fronça les sourcils, rabaissant d'une main le journal d'Hermione pour la faire réagir. Celle-ci bien qu'exaspérée, avait finit par jeter l'éponge depuis longtemps. Elle leva quand même des yeux plein de rage en soutient à la petite rousse. Ron soupira. C'était bien le genre de Ginny sa, prendre sur elle et tout faire exploser au moment ou on s'y attend le moins. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas le moment, et qu'il était bien assez stressé par la date du jour J approchant, pour se préoccuper des problèmes égoïstes de sa petite sœur. Il avala une gorgé de jus de pamplemousse calmement, levant un regard plein de défie à sa sœur.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ont te disent de toute façon ?

- Des explications peut-être ?

Ironisa Hermione, posant un regard plein de défie sur Ron qui… Le releva à sa grande surprise. Il repoussa un peu son verre pour mieux voir la jeune femme, fatigué d'avance, mais étonnement en colère. Toute cette colère qu'il avait encaissée depuis toutes ses années remontait doucement mais surement dans sa gorge. Sa voix se fit grave et lourde, mais étonnement calme.

- Qu'elles explications ? Après tout pour toi je ne suis que le docile et stupide Ronald non ? « Il y'a des choses que je ne peu pas comprendre » c'est bien ça Hermione? Et bien oui. On vous cache quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme même. Et on ne vous en parlera qu'en temps voulus. Je pensais que vous auriez au moins compris cela, que vous aviez un minimum confiance en nous ! Pff… Je me suis bien trompé.

Ginny baissa un peu les yeux, gênée, mais Hermione soutint d'autant plus son regard, les yeux brulant de colère. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette mascarade ? Son procès ? Elle enchaina d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'habituel.

- Arrête d'essayer de noyer le poisson Ron, je t'en pris ! On a très bien compris votre manège avec Zabini et Malfoy, on n'est pas si dupe. Si tu es obligé de trouver des excuses aussi minables pour justifier ton comportement alors…

- Alors quoi ? Je ne savais pas que c'était Draco et Blaise le problème.

- « Draco et Blaise » hein ? Visiblement tu t'es trouvé de nouvelle « fréquentation », et tu veux juste justifier ton comportement égoïste envers nous !

Ron se retint une seconde de sortir sa baguette et de la foudroyer sur le champ. Que savait-elle ? Pour qui merlin se prenait elle ? Elle ne savait rien, rien du tout ! Et même dans cette situation elle trouvait quand même le moyen de le faire passer pour l'idiot. Il se leva d'un coup, se yeux planté dans ceux de son ex petite amie.

- Et bien Hermione, qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ? De toute façon c'est toi qui détiens toutes les réponses, comme d'habitude ! Laisse-moi juste te dire, que je préfère mille fois la compagnie de Blaise et Draco à la tienne. Et le mot est encore faible. Eux au moins ne passe pas leurs temps à me sous estimé ou à me rabaisser !

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la table sous le regard ébahis des Griffondor. Ginny se mordit la lèvre, regrettant soudain d'avoir percé l'abcès. Ou plutôt, d'avoir mis les pieds dans un plat qui n'était pas le sien. Elle attrapa sa fourchette, tournant mal à l'aise ses œufs. Harry la regardait plein de reproche. Il regarda à tours de rôle sa petite amis et Hermione, se contentent de murmurer un : « Et bien bravo, vous avez tout gagné la ». Il ne suivit pas Ron. Après tout, Blaise devait déjà être près de lui. Il se servit, pensif dans le plat d'œuf brouillais. Même si cette interaction concernait plus Ron et Hermione que lui au final, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné. « Tu t'éloigne de moi ». Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Même si ses habitudes n'avait pas changé, il ne pouvait pas nier que le temps impartis normalement à la jeune rousse, c'était vite transformé en longue promenade nocturne avec Draco. Il n'était pas très doué pour trop réfléchir sur ce genre de choses. La plus part du temps, il préférait suivre son cœur que son cerveau, et, ses derniers temps, c'est comme ci son cerveau ne battait qu'au rythme fébrile d'un petit blond. Il plongea sa fourchette dans ses œufs. Il faudra qu'il parle à Ginny. Et à Draco. Et vite.

- T'y a peut être était un peu fort non ?

- Pitié tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

Le plus grand laissa échappé un petit rire, tendis qu'il serrait un peu plus fort le corps du roux contre le sien, posant son menton sur son front. Il l'avait vitre trouvé, sous ce qui était devenus « leurs » arbre, petit coin isolé à l'abri des regards. Il posa un baisé dans les cheveux de son amant, laissant ses deux mains s'attarder sur le ventre du garçon.

- Tu ne peu pas le sentir tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais j'aime faire comme si.

Ron souris, les yeux à demi-clos. Il déglutit tout de même difficilement. La date fatidique approchée… et ce serait mentir s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas peur, même si Malfoy lui avait assuré que tout serait sous contrôle. Il caressa doucement la main de Blaise du pouce.

- Quand il sera sortie, tout sera finit…

- Tout ?

- Les mensonges. Ou plutôt les non-dits. Je deviendrais une sorte de bête de foire, et toi tu seras surement montré du doigt. Quand je pense à sa je…

- Alors n'y pense pas. Ce bébé, on le garde quoi qui l'arrive. Et on l'assumera, et on l'aimera, quoi qu'il arrive aussi. Même si c'est juste toi et moi. Arrête de te prendre la tête Ron, tu n'es pas seul.

Les paroles du noir semblèrent rassurer Ron, qui soupira d'aise, se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il remercie le ciel d'avoir quelqu'un comme Blaise à ses côtés. Doux, gentil et Compréhensif… Mais aussi responsable, fort et… Enfin, plein de qualité que lui n'avait pas. Il joua un peu avec les doigts fins en souriant béatement.

- Sa serais bien qu'elle hérité de ton caractère. Et de t'es cheveux aussi. De ta taille… Et puis aussi de ta classe. Ha ! Et puis…

Blaise ne pus s'empêcher de rire.

- Y'a-t-il seulement une chose que tu voudrais qu'elle hérite de toi ? Et puis pourquoi est tu si persuadé que se sera une fille ?

- Je le sais c'est tout. Et puis, j'ai rien pour moi alors je préférerais qu'elle est tout de toi…

Le noir soupira, passant une main douce dans les cheveux flamboyant. Le manque de confiance en lui de Ron était affligeant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela affreusement craquant quelque part. Après tout, ses traits de caractère étaient une des raisons pour laquelle il était fou amoureux de Ron non ? Il sourit, laissant son esprit divaguer.

- J'aimerais qu'elle ait tes yeux. Et ton sourire. Ton sens des responsabilités aussi. Qu'elle ait cette façon craquante que tu as de froncer les sourcils quand tu réfléchis. Et ton rire. Ce rire qui semble tout pulvériser… J'aimerais qu'elle ait tout sa.

Le cœur de Ron rata un battement. Il se tourna maladroitement, passant ses deux bras autours du cou de Blaise, l'entrainant dans un baisé fougeu. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle, qu'il éloigna ses lèvres, posant son front contre celui du noir.

- Je t'aime Blaise tu sais ? Tellement…

Blaise se contenta de sourire. Evidement qu'il savait. Et cet amour était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher à l'horizon, faisant baigner le château d'une lueur ambré presque surnaturelle. A l'ombre de la façade du terrain de Quiditch, un garçon observait tout ça silencieux. Il fixait l'horizon comme si celui-ci détenait les réponses à ses questions. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira, repensant un peu aux événements de la mâtiné. D'après les ouie dire, il y avait eu une grosse dispute à la table de Grifondor. Pas que sa l'intéressait vraiment, non… En vérité, une seule personne… Il stoppa la ses réflexion, impossible de le dire, même à lui-même. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

- Draco ?

Quand il se retourna, c'est à un Harry aux yeux légèrement gonflé qu'il fit face. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Non Harry, le pape. C'est toi qui m'a donné rendez vous ici non ?

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait surement pleuré. Ses lunettes étaient par-dessus ses cheveux en bataille. Draco le voyait très bien les enlever, essuyé maladroitement ses yeux avant de les remettres à la va vite. Il sortie les mains de ses poches, et, tendant la main vers le visage du brun, tira la paire de lunette. Harry l'observa un peu surpris, mais ne dit rien. Le blond se contenta de sortir de sa poche un mouchoir avec lequel il essuya précautionneusement les verres épais, avant de replacer la paire avec douceur sur le nez de son… Amis ?

- Voilà. Tu devrais faire plus attention.

- Arrête de me materné Malfoy.

- Ha… ? C'est Malfoy maintenant ? Très bien « Potter ».

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il observa le blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni hautain. Non, il était parfaitement normal, calme. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Arrête sa Drac'.

- C'est toi qui as commencé je te ferais dire.

- Depuis quand ?

- Approximativement le jour ou tu m'as pris dans t'es bras. C'était bas Harry. Très bas.

Harry ne pus s'empêcher de rire, devant l'air désapprobateur de Draco. Malgré ses plaisanteries, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Il avait au fond de ses yeux cette lueur lointaine d'une personne qui a trop pensé. Harry enleva doucement les mains de ses poches, replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonds.

- C'est toi. Passé ton temps à transformer toute mes affaires en avions en papier…

- C'est pour t'apprendre les couleurs !

- Idiot !

- Me traite pas d'idiot idiot !

Ils se toisèrent un moment, de se regard de défie qu'ils avaient arboré durant toutes ses années à Poudlard. Savourant chaque altercation, le son de la voix de l'autre, le moindre de ses gestes. Harry fut le premier à capitulé, abaissant ses épaules. La journée avait été longue. Faire face à Ginny avait été dur. Mais comme Ron lui avait dit « s'il n'y a plus de sentiment, il n'y a plus rien à sauver ». Il soupira contractant un peu son dos.

- Dur journée ?

- Longue. Je suis fatigué… De tout.

Draco acquiesça. Il s'approcha un peu du brun. Lentement, il laissa sa main glisser dans celle ouverte de celui qu'on appelait « le survivant ». Lui, ne le voyait pas comme ça. Du tout. En fait, il ne le voyait pas. Il était juste… Harry. Il serra un peu les doigts froids, les entrecroisant avec les siens. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de mot. Il se tourna, docilement suivis par Harry qui le bouscula intentionnellement du coude. Coup qu'il lui rendit.

- Tu vois c'est toi l'idiot !

- Oui mais tu m'aime.

Il avait retenu son souffle à cette phrase. Harry le fixait de cet air déterminé que seul lui savait si bien maitriser. Il soupira à son tour. C'est vrai, lui aussi était fatigué. De se battre contre tous… Contre lui-même.

- Oui je t'aime. Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois que je te le dit, alors enregistre bien.

- Menteur…

- Voilà je t'aime plus.

Harry éclata de rire. Plus mauvaise foi qu'un Malfoy c'était impossible. Il reprit la main froide du blond sans s'arrêter de rire sous les menaces d'un Draco légèrement rouge. Mais sa ne le dérangé pas. Pas du tout. Ce « oui je t'aime » avait réussis à balayer d'un coup toutes ses interrogations et toutes ses peurs, et au final, c'était l'essentiel.


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapitre VII : Se battre**

Ron hurla, frappant de toutes ses forces contre les parois du lit en bois. La douleur était insoutenable. D'autant plus qu'avec elle était accompagné tout les maux dont il avait était privé ses derniers mois. Il ouvrit des yeux, presque révulsé, le visage rouge et le corps en nage. De grosse larme coulait de ses yeux, il ne pouvait presque pas parler normalement, le simple fait de respirer était comme un coup de poignard. Il inspiré et expiré de façon saccadé, sentant sa tête tourner.

- J'en peu… plus…

Malfoy le regarda sans rien dire. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulée le long de son visage, et ses cheveux blond étaient à présent plaqué sur son front. Il parcourut encore une fois le parchemin des yeux, comme pour être sur de la manœuvre à suivre. Il inspira profondément.

- Encore un peu… Il faut attendre encore un peu…

- Mais attendre quoi ? Je vais y rester… Je…

Il hurla. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et finir par tourner totalement comme aspiré de l'autre coté de sa tête. Harry écarquilla des yeux, mais Malfoy fut moins surpris. Il pointa sa baguette sur le ventre redevenu rond de Ron. Récitant une formule à un rythme saccadé.

- Harry… !

Le brun sembla revenir à lui, posant rapidement ses deux mains à plat sur le ventre de son meilleur ami. Il attendit quelques secondes, juste le temps de voir sortir une sorte de vase visqueuse de la baguette de Draco. La vase s'étalait sur le ventre de Ron, comme si elle pénétrait littéralement en lui. Puis, se fut le phénomène inverse qui se produit. La vase sortait de tous les pores de la peau du roux. Harry retint son souffle un instant, puis, d'un coup, enfonça ses bras dans le ventre de Ron. C'était comme ci… Il cherchait quelque chose… Qu'il ne mis visiblement pas de temps à trouver. Il sursauta tout de même, sentant la vase se resserrer contre ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils, et, avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il extirpa d'un coup le petit corps chaud et ensanglanté. Juste à temps. Draco avait lâché sa baguette. Il semblait vidé de ses forces, livide, mais il respirait, et c'était le plus important. La vase sur le ventre de Ron semblait repartir dans les pores de sa peau, comme aspiré. Son ventre reprenait, peu à peu, sa forme initiale, laissant pour seul témoin de ces 9 mois, une cicatrice ronde au niveau de sa hanche. Harry soupira de soulagement, en voyant la poitrine de Ron se lever puis s'abaisser. Lui aussi était vivant. Bien vivant… Il baissa alors apeuré, les yeux sur le petit être qu'il avait dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais sa bouche se tordit dans une sorte de rictus… Un cri déchira la pièce… Et il su.

- Jenny.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Ouais. Jenny Weasley Zabini. Sa sonne bien non ?

Malfoy acquiesça. D'une main fébrile, il inscrivit le nom sur un parchemin doré. Il regarda le parchemin d'un air grave, avant de donner la plume à Blaise.

- Vous pouvez le faire plus tard… Si vous signez maintenant le registre partira directement au ministère et… Enfin tout le monde sera au courant ! C'est peut être trop tôt non ? Vous n'avez prévenu personne et…

Ron roula des yeux, serrant un peu plus la petite fille contre lui. Elle était en bonne santé. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, et sa peau avait déjà pris une jolie couleur crème café des plus brillantes. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert flamboyant, ses cheveux noir de jais.

- Harry. De toute façon je devrais tôt ou tard expliquer à mes parents pourquoi j'ai préféré passer les vacances ici qu'au terrier. Et puis, même si la mère de Blaise à gentiment proposé de s'occuper de Jenny, je veux que mes parents soit au courant. J'en ai marre de ne rien dire, et puis, je n'ai pas envie de la cacher comme si j'avais honte d'elle !

Harry soupira. Il acquiesça doucement, regardant d'un œil inquiet la signature de son meilleur ami s'apposer sur le parchemin. Ce ne fut que lorsque Blaise eu finit la sienne que le parchemin explosa et disparut, sous le rire sonore de la petite Jenny.

De son corps frêle, Jenny arrivait déjà à se lever. Elle grandissait et comprenait les choses très rapidement. Tant et si bien que Malfoy avait même émie l'idée qu'elle soit surdouée, comme son parrain. Elle avait des yeux vert brillant et pétillant de malice et de défie, et, bien dés fois elle causé des soucis à ses parents, et même à madame Zabini, quand elle se caché dans tout les coins ou tenté de sortir de son berceau par ses propres moyens.

1 mois après sa venue au monde, tout le monde était au courant. Ou plutôt ceux qui connaissait les Weasley et les Zabini, avait de suite reconnus leurs noms dans la rubrique « naissance de famille pur » de la gazette des sorciers. Chez les Weasley, Arthur fut le premier au courant. Il avait ramené livide le journal à la maison. Molly avait hurlé d'abord, et puis c'était renseigné pour savoir s'il existait une fille Zabini. Elle tomba d'encore plus haut en apprenant que ce n'était pas une mais un Zabini. Elle avait fulminé, et incendié Ron de beuglante, tant et si bien que le château ne mis pas bien longtemps à être au courant. Minerva et Pomfresh sermonnèrent bien entendu les deux garçons, ainsi que leurs amis. Leurs comportement avait été irresponsable et dangereux, les formules dérobés nécessitaient une grande maitrise et expérience… tout avait marché, mais tout aurez très bien pus rater.

Après Molly, se fut au tour de Bill d'envoyer sa beuglante. Ginny elle avait été choquée au début. Elle s'était sentie coupable aussi, comment n'avait elle pas pus remarquer ? Elle évita consciencieusement son frère, trop honteuse pour assumer ses actes et ses paroles. Seul George fut inventif et tolérant. Il envoya une beuglante d'une couleur rose flashy peu habituel, portant ce message précis : « It's A-Okayy to be gayyyy ! Ha, et félicitation pour le bébé… Je suis jaloux ! Envois des photos que je vois si elle à hérité de ta stupidité ! Sa devrais être peint sur son visage, la pauvre ! » Message qui avait fait rire beaucoup et avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère qui s'était tendu autours du couple.

Ron soupira. Cela faisait un moment qu'il fixait le terrier d'un air douloureux. Sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré… Il se sentait comme un étranger. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Après tout il ne pouvait pas fuir et ignorer sa famille à vie. Il faudrait faire face. Il reporta son regard sur Blaise. Il avait l'air serein et déterminé. Jenny était pendue à son cou et jouait comme à son habitude avec ses longs cheveux en chantonnant des « Papa… Papa ! Papa ? ». Ses cheveux avait bien poussé, et tombait maintenant en cascade le long de son visage. Ses yeux étaient grand, tout comme son sourire. Ron ne pus s'empêcher de sourire à son tours. De toute façon il l'avait promis. Une fois ses ASPICS obtenu, une fois sa dernière année à Poudlard scellé… Il regarda blaise d'un air déterminé, et poussa le portail du jardin. Rien n'avait changé. En quelque minute, il était dans la petite maison. Il haussa un sourcil, quand il croisa le regard de George pas le moins du monde surpris.

- Yo !

- Qu'est ce que tu fou la ?

- Heu… J'ai habitais ici tu te souviens ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre une pause de temps en temps et de venir me ressourcer sur la tombe de mon cher frère ?

Ron roula des yeux. Il avait mis assez de temps à se faire aux blagues de George sur la mort de Fred, mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est le genre de chose que Fred aurait aimé. Il repoussa un peu son ainé pour gagner le salon, suivis de près par un Blaise surpris et curieux, observant chaque recoin de la maison d'un air ravis. Molly et Arthur était assis sur la table du salon. Bill servait du thé à Ginny. Ron grogna. C'était visiblement un piège. George s'installa à sa place habituelle, il restait deux places, en bout de table, juste en face d'Arthur et Molly. Oui, un piège tendu, et il était tombé dedans pieds joints. Il s'assit sans rien dire, tirant la chaise de Blaise qui s'assit à son tour. Tous étaient silencieux, même Jenny qui se contentait d'observer tout le monde d'un air curieux. Puis sans rien dire, elle se défie de l'étreinte de son père pour tendre des bras maladroit à la personne qui lui semblait la plus intéressante.

George leva des yeux surpris. Il hésita une seconde, mais la petite ne fut pas si patiente. Elle se jeta littéralement dessus dans un grand rire. Il observa l'enfant les yeux ronds, avant de sourire doucement.

- Alors tu t'appelle Jenny ? Moi c'est George.

La petite acquiesça. Elle n'avait que quelques mois, mais le raisonnement d'une enfant de deux ans. Elle sourit. Répétant doucement « George ! George ! » Puis, sans rien dire de plus, elle repartit, fonçant comme un boulet de canon sur Ron. Elle le regarda les yeux brillant.

- Papa ! Moi j'aime George !

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Comme toute la table d'ailleurs. Blaise ne pus s'empêcher de rire, passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Ron le suivis dans son rire, rapidement suivis par toute la table.

- Mais pourquoi vous riez ! J'aime Geoorgeeuuh !

Elle croisa les bras, sourcils froncé. Molly se leva, et sortie sa baguette. Elle semblait plus sereine et plus détendu. Elle fit apparaitre sur la table une multitude de plat en souriant. Jenny la regarda faire avec intérêt. Quand elle approcha la carafe de jus de citrouille de Ron et Blaise, l'enfant en profita pour tendre ses petits bras vers elle. Tout comme George elle fut surprise. Elle hésita un instant, regardant à tour de rôle son fils et Blaise. Ceux-ci lui sourire tend et si bien, qu'en prenant pour la première fois de sa vie sa petite fille dans ses bras, elle eu les larmes aux yeux.


	9. Epilogue

**Chapitre VII : Vivre**

Le temps filé sur l'horloge à vitesse grand V. L'homme fixait l'horloge d'un air parfaitement désespéré. Ses cheveux roux flamboyant étaient un peu en désordres, mais ses vêtements était parfaitement repassé et ajusté. Il tapota du pied sur le sol de la cuisine d'un air désespéré. A côté de lui, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, un homme noir à la longue chevelure l'observait par-dessus son journal d'un air amusé. L'autre fulminé.

- Je vais la tuer !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerve ? Ron, elle nous a fait exactement le même coup que l'an dernier.

Ron roula des yeux. Comment Blaise pouvait être aussi calme ? Il soupira, jetant dans le feu de cheminé de la poudre. Les flammes devinrent d'un vert étrange, et une jeune fille fit son apparition. Ses cheveux était long, parfaitement peigné, elle recoiffé sa frange d'un air stressé, tout en descendant les escaliers, sa lourde valise à la main. Quand elle croisa le regard exaspéré de son père elle ne pu empêcher un sourire. Avant de foncer sans un mot dans les flammes. Ron roula des yeux. Evidement elle lui avait laissé ses affaires. Il tira le tout, aidé bienheureusement par Blaise qui sauta d'un même pas dans les flammes.

_Cette année-là, l'automne semblait être arrivé brusquement. L'air était vif et doré, les fumées des pots d'échappement et le souffle des piétons étincelaient telles les toiles d'une araignée dans la fraicheur de l'atmosphère, tandis qu'une petite famille traversait d'un pas sautillant la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la gare aux murs noircie de suie. Bagages bringuebalant, la petite famille se frayait un chemin en direction de la barrière séparent les voies 9 et 10. Prenant de la vitesse avec leurs chariots, ils atteignirent la barrière et émergèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, obscurci par l'épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate Poudlard Express. _

Le quai grouillait de monde et de différente famille. Certaine encore inconnus, mais d'autre les saluait déjà de sourire franc et de grand coup de main. Ron soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient parfaitement à l'heure. Blaise sourie doucement, passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de son amant. L'effet fut immédiat, le roux se décontracta de suite, offrant un regard amoureux et sincère à Blaise qui, bien que n'ayant rien fait pour atténuer son stress, savait être la au bon moment.

- Ah ! Tout cet amour me donne envie de vomir pas toi Jen' ?

La jeune fille qui observait le quai depuis un moment à la recherche de visage connus sursauta à l'entente de se surnom. Elle se tourna vivement, et un sourire énorme apparut sur son visage en voyant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant attaché en une haute queue de cheval, il salua de la tête Blaise, avant de lancer un sourire charmeur à Ron.

- Oncle George !

- Non Jen', Merlin !

Il prit sa nièce dans ses bras en riant. Un soupire se fit entendre derrière eux, tendis qu'un garçon assez grand aux cheveux d'un bleu claire brillant se détacha de l'ombre de George. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas très ordonnés, et il avait cet éternel air fatigué. Il portait déjà son uniforme ainsi que sa robe sur laquelle brillant l'écusson des Griffondor. Il roula des yeux, rejoignant un peu plus le petit groupe.

- Tu fais cette blague tout les ans tu t'en lasse pas ? 'Jour Oncle Ron, Oncle Blaise. Jen'.

- Teddy ! Arrête de m'appeler Jen' ! Pour toi c'est Jenny !

Teddy fit la grimace devant l'air farouche et parfaitement anti-féminin de sa cousine.

- Toujours à vous disputer vous en avez pas marre ? Faites vous des bisous !

En entendant cette vois goguenarde, le petit groupe ne pus que se tourner vers les nouveau arrivant. Harry arboré le même air épuisé que Ron. Draco lui semblait concentré dans les conseilles qui donné à son plus jeunes fils. Conseilles qui avait l'air plutôt inutile devant l'air effrayer du petit blond qui, une fois la tirade finit ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se coller à son frère, s'accrochant à sa robe comme à une bouée.

- Albus bordel arrête !

- Ho ! Pas de mots comme ça Severus !

- Mais Paaaa' ! C'est lui qui… Tch…

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux châtain en reportant son attention sur ses deux amis. Il se sentait un peu plus grand, la troisième année lui ouvrait les portes et il se sentait littéralement poussé des ailes. Il bomba un peu son torse, faisant briller son écusson vert-argent de milles feux. Jenny leva un sourcil les bras croisées.

- Vous vous êtes tous donnez le mot pour mettre vos uniformes ou quoi ?

- Si tu n'étais pas partie en retard tu aurais pu mettre le tiens aussi.

La jeune métis roula des yeux sous l'intervention de Blaise. Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire. Il se retourna vers ses amis, visiblement pris dans une discussion très animé. Le temps avait passé depuis leurs années Poudlard. Draco était devenu un célèbre Magicomage. Ron avait trouvé un emploie qui lui convenait parfaitement à la Gazette, et lui-même travaillait au ministère de la magie. Depuis Poudlard, leurs amitié n'avait pas faillis, et c'est tout logiquement que leurs enfants était devenu amis. Draco et Harry avait adopté deux magnifique enfants et en était plutôt fière, quand à Teddy, sa faisait bien longtemps qu'il était sous la garde de George qui comblait ainsi le vide du à la mort de Fred, quoi qu'il en dise. Il sourit voyant que les choses n'avait pas trop changé autours de lui, et, au final, c'était le meilleur avenir auquel il aurait pus espérer.

- Ha ! Voilà Rose et Hugo !

Tous se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour faire face à une jeune fille frêle au visage pourpre et à la chevelure au allure de forêt vierge, ainsi qu'un garçon a l'air renfrogné, qui se dirigea sans un mot au coté d'un Albus devenus souriant et un peu cramoisie de s'accrocher encore à la robe de son grand frère. La jeune fille elle regardait à la dérobé Jenny qui avait profité d'une discussion animé pour s'éclipsé enfilé sa robe, arborant avec fierté son écusson rouge et or. Quand elle vu le regard confus et plein d'admiration de la petite, elle ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. La fille d'Hermione avait toujours était comme ça. Elle l'admirait pour son intelligence, et pour avoir sauté deux années. Jenny lui fit un petit coucou de la main avant de rejoindre Teddy qui les mains dans les poches, ne cessé de roulé des yeux sous les exclamations de Severus qui ne cessé d'expliquer par A + B que cette année, se serais Serpentard qui gagnerais la coupe des 4 maisons. Il se prit une gentille tape derrière la tête par Harry qui lui aussi était paré d'une longue robe noir.

- Idiot. Et si Albus rejoins Griffondor ?

- Paa' ! C'est évident qu'Albus ira à Pouffsoufle !

Le concerné ouvris des yeux rond, regardant tours à tours tout les gens ici présent. Il regarda Harry les yeux brillants, ses cheveux blonds balayant son visage pâle. Jenny, Teddy et Rose était à Griffondor. Severus et Hugo était à Serpentard… Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas allé à Pouffsoufle. Son stress monta d'un cran, mais il l'oublia vite quand Draco donna une tape derrière la tête de son fils en soupirant désespéré.

Chacun monta dans le train dans un joyeux chahut, tendis que les parents faisait des grands gestes au enfant qui les avaient déjà oublié si tot installé. Albus trainé un peu, mais savoir que Harry serais la le rassurait un peu. Harry était professeur de potion à Poudlard. Une seule personne restée sur les marches du train. Ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltant au rythme du vent. Malgré son air revêche, elle prit tout de même une dernière fois Ron dans ses bras.

- Oublie pas de m'écrire hein papa ? Et changez bien l'eau de Théodore chaque jours, et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ton alligator est en sécurité. Tu va partir le train en marche à se rythme.

Elle acquiesça, serrant Blaise dans ses bras. Chaque rentré était toujours un peu dur malgré ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Elle se tourna vers son parrain et lui fit de grand geste d'au revoir, envoyant des baisés de la main à son oncle. Elle recula, la porte se refermant automatiquement. Le train s'en allé déjà à l'horizon. Blaise pris doucement la main de Ron en souriant.

- Le temps passe vite hein ?

- Ouais. Bien trop vite.

**FIN**

**Note : **oui j'ai repris la fin réelle du livre en l'ajustant à ma sauce. Je trouvais sa mieux… Comme une fin alternative en quelque sorte. Je n'aime ni Hermione x Ron ni Ginny x Harry. Donc… J'espère que sa vous a plus ! ja ne 8D


End file.
